


baby's first tongo wheel

by phinnia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Ishka comes bearing gifts.   A sequel toembrace the power of and.
Relationships: Ishka & Quark (Star Trek), Kira Nerys/Odo, Kira Nerys/Odo/Quark, Kira Nerys/Quark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	baby's first tongo wheel

"So now you're a grandmother." Quark says, holding Kelda in a red and orange baby sling. "Again."

"She's absolutely beautiful, Quark." Ishka smiles, beaming at her son. "Where did you get this interesting baby holding thing?"

"Oh, from Ezri. I take her behind the bar and she loves it, she loves the noise. It's all one piece of cloth. Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do." She holds out her arms. "Where are your lovely mates?"

"They are out, actually, because Odo just got back last week. So he's inspecting the station, of course. Broik is watching the bar."

"She's wearing an earring already?" Ishka traces the silver filigree.

"It just clips on. It's a family thing. Bajorans are really big on that. It has the same imprint as Nerys'. She had it made specially." He sits down. "How's Zek? And Mahard'hu?"

"Both doing well! They send their love. They're on Vulcan, Zekkie's getting a memory treatment. But they sent gifts for Kelda, of course." Ishka picks the baby up to look at her. "What a lovely latinum-colored sleep suit she's got on."

"That's a Garak original." Quark chuckles. 

"I thought he was leading Cardassia these days?"

"He still comes back for important events. You know, babies being born. And he's gotten the hang of tailoring for Ferengi." Quark snorts. "I think he wanted to see the evidence for himself that Nerys and I actually made a baby. And he comes back to visit Doctor Bashir, obviously."

The front door opens, revealing Nerys and Odo.

"Ishka." Odo says. "I wasn't aware you were arriving."

"That's because I didn't tell anyone, I just showed up to see this beautiful girl." Ishka says, stroking the baby's face. 

"Nerys, sit down and let me get you a raktajino before you fall over." Quark fusses. 

"Does he always fuss like this, Ishka?" Nerys says, falling on the sofa.

"Just be glad it isn't Rom." Odo mutters. "Remember the wedding?"

"Thank the Blessed Exchequer it isn't Rom. You should have seen him just after his first wife got pregnant with Nog. If Leeta ever gets pregnant the Exchange will probably fall apart." Quark says, rolling his eyes and handing Nerys her raktajino. Then he nuzzles both of his partners gently. 

"Rom is a lovely boy." Ishka says diplomatically. "But ... he does fuss a lot more than Quark. Now! Presents! Nerys, would you like to open this one? This is from Zekkie and Mahard'hu."

She opens the package to reveal a brightly dressed stuffed Ferengi toy. "Oooh! What's this?"

"That's a stuffed Liquidator." Quark smiles. "Now she has her own personal Brunt to throw around and chew on."

"Plus we've all put some latinum in an investment account for her, of course." Ishka says. "I'm managing it."

"Of course you're managing it." Quark chuckles at his mother. "Maybe she'll inherit your lobes for business."

"Odo, you can open this one. A gift from Leeta and Rom." Ishka sets a box on Odo's lap.

He opens the box curiously. "What are these?"

"Oh, books." Kira says, leaning over to look. "Like paper books, but they're special, so she doesn't tear the pages, see? They have thicker pages. Kirayoshi had some. Leeta must have gotten them. And a rattle she can play with. Ooh, and a _tooth sharpener._ "

"She'll need that, eventually, I suppose." Odo says.

"Sooner than you'd think. Now, Quark, you'll want to open these." Ishka sets two boxes - one small, and one very large - on his lap. "They're from me."

He starts with the smaller one and his jaw drops. "Blessed Exchequer, I can't believe you kept this!"

"Of course I kept it." Ishka says smugly. "I kept Rom's copy, too, until I gave it to Nog."

"This is my first copy of the Rules of Acquisition. And Moogie helped me memorize all two hundred and eighty-five rules." He sets the book down gingerly on the side table and looks down at the larger gift. "What in the name of the Gates is this?"

"Open it and find out." Ishka says mischievously.

Quark tears the paper off and laughs. 

"You got our daughter a _tongo wheel_?" Nerys says incredulously.

"Well, she's got to learn the game sometime in order to be a proper Ferengi." Ishka replies, nuzzling her granddaughter. "Don't you, my little Koladian diamond?"

"Acquire, Kelda, acquire." Quark chuckles, and smiles at his daughter.


End file.
